littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth
Description A legendary orc who battled against the humans and elves. He lost his jaw and replaced it with steel. He specializes in defense and should be stationed at the front line. 'Character Info' This character takes up 4 spaces on the battle grid in a 2x2 square. He attacks and may be attacked by both rows of enemies in front of him simultaneously. He has an attack range of 1. He has 3 spell slots and gains 1 honor point for every 50 enemies killed. Note: He won't attack both units in front of him unless they are at the exact same distance 'Beginning Stats' *HP: 580 *Attack Power: 12 *Defense: 3 *Range: 1 'Stat point costs' *'HP - '''1 Honor per 5hp until +40hp, 2 honor per 5hp until +60hp, 3 honor per 5hp until +80 *'Attack - 1st Point=4 Honor, 2nd=5 Honor, 3rd=7 Honor, 4th=10, 5th=15, 6th=21, 7th=30, 8th=59, 9th=82, 10th=?, 11th=? 12th=317, 13th=444 *'Defense - '''1st point = 8 Honor, 2nd point = 24 Honor, 3rd=72, 4th=216, 5th=648, 6th=? Equipment Shop Click here for tables of available Behemoth weapons and armor! 'Iron Set (Gain from first 5 tasks) *''Full Set Stats: ''HP +200, Attack +4 **'Iron Wristbands' - A pair of durable wristbands made from iron. ***'Stats:' HP +50 ***'Purchase Price:' 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold ***'Repair Price: '''800 Gold, 160 Crystal **'Iron Spaulders''' - A pair of spiked spaulders made from iron. ***'Stats:' HP +50 ***'Purchase Price:' 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'Iron Necklace' - A skull necklace made from iron. ***'Stats: '''HP +50 ***'Purchase Price: 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'''Iron Helmet - A rusty, old helmet made from iron. ***'Stats:' HP +50 ***'Purchase Price:' 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'Iron Hammer' - A spiked hammer made from iron. ***'Stats: '''Attack +4 ***'Purchase Price:' 10 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 700 gold 'Fury Set' ''Level 6 Required for full Set. NOTE: Descriptions of items and equip locations do not match. *''Full Set Stats: ''HP +320, Attack +6, Attack Speed +5%, Critical Chance +5%, Spell Cooldown Time -4%, HP Regen +1/second, Absorb Damage 10%, Movement Speed +20% **'Wristbands of Fury' - A pair of wristbands worn by an unknown berserker ***'Stats:' HP +80, Spell Cooldown Time -4% ***'Purchase Price:' 25 MOJO ****Sale Price: 1750 Gold **'Spaulders of Fury' - A pair of wide spaulders worn by an unknown berserker. ***'Stats:' HP +80, Critical Chance +5% ***'Purchase Price: '''25 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'Armor of Fury''' - A piece of heavy armor worn by an unknown berserker. ***'Stats:' HP +80, HP Regen +1/second ***'Purchase Price: '''25 MOJO ****Sale Price: 1750 Gold **'Helmet of Berserker - A heavy helmet worn by an unknown berserker. ***'''Stats: HP +80, Absorb Damage 10% ***'Purchase Price: '''25 MOJO ****Sale Price: 1750 Gold **'Axe of Fury - A fractured but powerful axe once used by an unknown berserker. ***'Stats: '''Attack +6, Attack Speed +8%, Movement Speed +20% ***'Purchase Price: '30 MOJO ****Sale Price: 2100 Gold 'Willy's Set Level 14 Required for full Set. *''Full Set Stats: ''HP +480, Critical Chance +9%, Spell Cooldown Time -7%, Attack Speed +12%,HP Regen +2/second, Defense +2, Attack +12, Absorb Damage 10% **'Willy's Wristbands' - Red and white were Willy's favorite colors. ***'Stats:' HP +160, Critical Chance +9% ***'Purchase Price:' 120 MOJO ****Sale Price: 8400 Gold **'Willy's Shoulder Pads' - Large football shoulder pads worn by Big Shoulders Willy. ***'Stats:' HP +160, Spell Cooldown Time -7% ***'Purchase Price: '''120 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'Willy's Number 8 Jersey''' - 8 was Willy's lucky number. ***'Stats:' HP +160, Attack Speed +12% ***'Purchase Price: '''120 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'Willy's Helmet - An autographed helmet worn by Willy the famous football player. ***'''Stats: HP Regen +2/second, Defense +2 ***'Purchase Price:' 120 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'Willy's Club - '''Willy's favorite club, used not only to play golf but also... ***'Stats: Attack +12, Absorb Damage 10% ***'''Purchase Price: 144 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold 'Doom Set' 'Bashing Set (Gain only from Lottery)' 'Misc. Items' '~ Boss's Shades' Caution, these sun-glasses belonged to a boss, but wearing them won't make you a boss. Requires Level 9 *'Stats: '''Spell Cooldown Time -6%, HP +120 *'Purchase Price: 59 MOJO **Sale Price: ~ Sweet Lollipop' A promotional gift from the shopping mall. Requires Level 11 *'Stats: Attack +9, Movement Speed +10%, HP Regen +1 *'''Purchase Price: 99 Mojo **'Sale Price: '~ Bear Swab' Requires Level 16 *'Stats:' Attack + 14, Spell Cooldown Time -7% *'Purchase Price:' **'Sale Price: '~ Crystal Hammer' Requires Level 17 *'Stats: '''Attack +16, Increase Attack Speed 13% *'Purchase Price: 220 MOJO''' **'Sale Price: 15400 GOLD '~ Spiked Club' Requires Level 22 *'Stats:' *'Purchase Price:' **'Sale Price: '~ Death's Green Reaper' Requires Level 25 *'Stats:' *'Purchase Price:' **'Sale Price: Spell Shop 'Shattering Strike' A melee attack that gathers all of the hero's strength into one strike against nearby enemies. Requires Level 1 *'Effect:' Does 10 damage to every square in a 4rowx3column grid in front of the Hero *'Purchase Price: '''5 MOJO **Sale Price: 350 Gold 'Fire Blast' A fire magic attack that focuses all of the fire element in the air and releases that energy blast onto forward enemies. Requires Level ? *'Effect: '12 Damage to all enemies in the 2 rows in front of the Hero. *'Purchase Price: '''20 MOJO **'Sale Price: 3,500 Gold 'Footmen Spirit' Summons the spirits of fallen footmen at the castle wall, the spirits last for a short time. Requires Level ? *'Effect:' *'Purchase Price: '''30 MOJO **Sale Price: 'Scourge of Doom' An exploding magic attack that causes meteors to rain down on target enemies. Requires Level 7 *'Effect:' Hits target area 3 times dealing 8 damage each time *'Purchase Price: 50 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Troll Spirit Summons the spirits of fallen trolls at the castle wall, the spirits last for a short time. Requires Level 8 *'Effect:' *'Purchase Price: '''70 MOJO **Sale Price: 4900 Gold 'Sorrow Smash' A melee attack that gathers all the hero's strength into one smash against nearby enemies. Requires Level 9 *'Stats: 40 damage to 3 columns of the 4 rows in front of the Hero. *'''Purchase Price: '''90 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Blue Flare A fire magic attack that focuses all the flare element in the air and releses that energy blast onto forward enemies. Requires Level 10 *'Effect: '''24 damage to all enemies in the 2 rows in front of the hero. *'Purchase Price: 120 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Blue Blast An exploding magic attack that causes blue orbs to rain down on target enemies. Requires Level 11 *'Effect:' Hits target area 3 times dealing 18 damage each time *'Purchase Price: '''160 MOJO **Sale Price: 11,200 *'Recharge Price: 16,000 Gold, 3,200 Crystal '''Archer Spirit Summons the spirits of fallen Archer at the castle wall, the spirits last for a short time. Requires Level 12 *'Effect:' Summons spectral archers at your castle wall that can pass through allies if need be. *'Purchase Price:' 200 MOJO **Sale Price: ?? 'Air Bash' A melee attack that gathers all the Hero's strength into one bash against nearby enemies. Requires Level 13 *'Effect: '''83 damage to 3 columns of the 4 rows in front of the Hero. *'Purchase Price:' 240 **'Sale Price: 16800 '''Holy Light A healing magic that gathers a holy light around allied units and heals them. Requires Level 14 *'Effect: '''Heals allied units in target area for 93 *'Purchase price: 300 mojo **Sale Price: '''Voodoo Strike A voodoo magic attack that commands goblins to throw chemical explosives onto target enemies. Requires Level 15 *'Effect: '''33 Damage to target area. *'Purchase Price: 400 Mojo **Sale Price: '''Shattering Light An electric magic attack which creates an electrical flow that pierces through target enemies. Requires Level 16 *'Effect:' Hits target 3x3 area 3 times dealing 8 damage each time *'Purchase Price: '''500 MOJO **Sale Price: 35,000 *'Recharge Price: 50,000 Gold, 10,000 Crystal '''Mystical Blast A fire magic attack that focuses all the flame element in the air and releses that energy blast onto forward enemies. Requires Level 18 *'Effect: '''117 damage to all enemies in the 2 rows in front of the hero. *'Purchase Price: 600 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Mad Bones A voodoo magic attack that commands goblins to throw red explosives onto target enemies. Requires Level 20 *'Effect: '''54 Damage to target area. *'Purchase Price: 700 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Demon Blast An exploding magic attack that causes demonic orbs to rain down on target enemies. Requires Level 22 *'Effect:' Hits target area 3 times dealing 63 damage each time *'Purchase Price: '''800 MOJO **Sale Price: 56,000 *'Recharge Price: 80,000 Gold, 16,000 Crystal '''Deep Purple A voodoo magic attack that commands goblins to throw purple explosives onto target enemies. Requires Level 24 *'Effect: '''69 Damage to target area. *'Purchase Price: 999 MOJO **Sale Price: Ring Shop '''Scrap Metal Ring After the dwarfs had finished forging a giant axe for their king, they made this ring from the scrap metal. Requires Level 6 *'Effects: '''HP +120 *'Purchase Price: 69 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Eyes of Flame A majestic ring made from gold and ruby, a gift for the royal family. Requires Level 8 *'Effects: '''Spell Cooldown Time -10% *'Purchase Price: 99 Mojo **Sale Price: '''Star of Swiftness This magical green necklace was worn by the queen of wind during her conquest in the deserts. Requires Level 10 *'Effects: '''Attack Speed +10%, Movement Speed +50% *'Purchase Price: 129 MOJO **Sale Price: 9030 '''Lion Heart Talisman There was once an ancient human empire called the Lion Empire, their grand king once wore this talisman. Requires Level 14 *'Effects: '''Attack Speed +10%, Critical Chance +5%, Spell Cooldown Time -8% *'Purchase Price: ' 199 MOJO **'Sale Price: 13930 '''Blood Talisman The shaman who rubbed fallen warriors' blood on this amulet once said that the bearer of this item would become immortal. Requires Level 15 *'Effects: '''Absorb Damage 20%, Defense +1 *'Purchase Price: 259 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Royal Clover Made in the shape of the Elf king's favorite three leaf clover, it was still worn after his empire was destroyed. Requires Level 16 *'Stats: '''Defense +2, HP +100, HP Regen +5/second *'Purchase Price:' 299 MOJO **'Sale Price: '''Dragon Skin Ring After the blue dragon was slaughtered, a shaman made this one-off ring from the finest blue dragon scale and pearls. Requires Level 18 *'Stats: '''Attack +5, Critical Chance +10%, Spell Cooldown Time -12%, Attack Speed +10% *'Purchase Price: 399 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Hand of Wade A thousand years after Wade had turned into a zombie, all that's left of him is this hand. Requires Level 20 *'Stats: '''Attack +7, Attack Speed +15%, Absorb Damage 8%, Movement Speed +30% *'Purchase Price: 499 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Wuba's Pipe Even though smoking is bad for your health, Wuba has never stopped smoking, but he was never to be seen again after his defeat. Requires Level 22 *'Stats: '''Attack Speed +60%, HP Loss 20/second *'Purchase Price: 699 MOJO **Sale Price: '''Evil Dragon Heart A heart dug from the corpse of a flame dragon, it will evaporate everything around it if it's not contained in a silver case. Requires Level 25 *'Stats: '''HP +200, Attack Speed +20%, Critical Chance +10%, Spell Cooldown Time -16%, HP Regen 10/second, Movement Speed +40%, Absorb Damage 12% *'Purchase Price: '''1299 MOJO **Sale Price: